Los sueños de Roronoa Zoro
by Maravillante
Summary: Dicen que en el mundo de los sueños todo es posible... pero esto es ridiculo Zoro entrara en los sueños mas extraños e incoherente, uno tras otro hasta mas no poder. Dejen sus reviews


Era más o menos medio día, el sol estaba radiante, las olas eran suaves, las gaviotas volaban tranquilamente y un enorme Rey del mar pasaba a lado del Going Merry haciendo un extraño sonido que para el era muy común. En cuanto a los miembros de la tripulación del sombrero de paja, Luffy veía con admiración el paisaje desde la cabeza de Merry, Usopp le contaba a Chopper una historia de cómo el una vez había montado un Rey del mar mientras hacia malabares, por lo cual el pequeño reno le creía y queda totalmente impresionado, Nami por su parte trataba de encontrar alguna isla con los vinoculares desde el nido de cuervos (el puesto de vigilancia), Robin estaba sentada leyendo un libro…, no un momento esta leyendo un diccionario (parece que ya había leído todo lo posible), Sanji se le acercaba para darle una taza de te, y al recibir las gracias, su único ojo visible se volvió un corazón empezando a actuar melosamente, finalmente Zoro, aun siendo de día, dormía como piedra debajo del mástil sosteniendo sus espadas despreocupadamente.

Aunque todo esta por cambiar.

Zoro sin darse cuenta se cayo, algo raro ya que nunca le había pasado, aunque las cosas se volvieron mas extrañas al notar que estaba en una habitación toda cubierta de metal blanco y se había caído de una cama

Zoro- Qué rayos ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

La situación seguía agravándose, ya que se dio cuenta que no estaban sus espadas y vestía un especie de traje de buzo blanco de pies hasta el cuello, con unas botas, guantes y calzoncillos sobre el traje, todo esto verde

Zoro- Muy bien, quiero una explicación

Nami- Comandante Roronoa

De la nada una gigantesca pantalla apareció frete a el, con Nami en ella, la cual aparentemente llevaba el mismo traje que el, pero en tonos naranja y con un casco con un visor del mismo color

Zoro- ¿Nami¿Qué rayos es esto?

Nami- Comandante lo necesitamos, Enel ha vuelto y esta dispuesto a destruir la ciudad

Zoro ¿Qué estas diciendo?

En eso la pantalla cambia para mostrar una imagen de Enel (parecido a su forma gigantesca) aparentemente golpeando unos edificios que extrañamente parecían de cartón

Nami- Lo telatransportare al cuarto de controles

Zoro- Tele que?

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en dicho lugar junto con todos los demás de la tripulación, todos usando los mismos trajes y cascos pero en diferentes colores, Luffy rojo, Sanji azul, Usopp amarillo, Robin morado, pero Chopper simplemente llevaba una bata de doctor la cual arrastraba por estar en su forma pequeña

Chopper (A Luffy)- Capitán Luffy no puede usar al Going Merry, después de la última batalla esta muy mal

Luffy- No me importa tenemos que detener a Enel o nada lo hará

Zoro- Oigan alguien me quiere decir donde estoy

Luffy (ignorándolo)- ¡FUERZA-ONE! (levantando el brazo)

Todos menos Zoro y Chopper- ¡FUERZA-ONE! (también levantando los brazos)

Con esto cada uno se lanzo a unos tubos en la pared que estaban iluminados con sus respectivos colores, menos Zoro

Zoro- Bueno creo que yo me voy

Chopper- No comandante, el robot no puede operar a menos que todos estén (empujándolo)

Zoro- Pero yo¡AHHH! (cayendo en el tubo)

Frente al gigantesco Enel, apareció una enorme maquina (algo así como un megazord de los Power Rangers) con la cabeza del Going Merry

Enel- Creen que me vencerán, no pudieron contra mi la vez pasada

Merry (con la voz de Luffy)- Esta vez no perderemos tenemos un arma secreta, Zoro ¡Dispara!

Zoro- ¿Eh?

No sabia que hacer, había cientos de botones de todos los colores parpadeando y haciendo ruido, así que simplemente cerro los ojos y presiono uno

Computadora- SISTEMA DE AUTO DESTRUCCION ACTIVADO

Todos menos Luffy- ¡Zoro!

Luffy- Que gran idea, sacrificaremos al Going Merry para salvar a la ciudad

Usopp- Pero, pero

Luffy- No se preocupen, Merry lo hubiera querido así, vamos Fuerza-One

Todos menos Zoro- ¡Fuerza-One!

De esta manera hicieron que el robot sujetara a Enel, para luego todos escapar menos

Zoro- ¡Oigan! Con que botón salgo de aquí

¡BOOOOOM! La enorme explosión destruyo media ciudad y millones de vidas inocentes, pero la misión se había cumplido

Zoro- Ay, mi cabeza

El espadachín comenzó a sobarse, solo para descubrir que traía algo en la frente, algo como metal

Zoro- Que rayos

Se la quito y vio que era una lámina como del tamaño de su frente en una banda para atar, con un calavera gravada (como la de la tripulación de luffy pero sin el sombrero)

Zoro- ¿Ahora donde estoy?

Luffy- No puedo esperar a que llegue, esto es emocionante¡Suke!

Luffy ahora vestía unos pantalones rojos y una chamarra del mismo color y en vez del sombrero de paja, traía la misma banda que Zoro en la frente; ante esto, también noto que su vestimenta estaba cambiada, usaba shorts blancos, una camisa verde con el cuello levantado y bandas en los brazos y pantorrillas

Zoro- Muy bien esto es muy extraño, como diablos salgo de aquí

Nami- Zoro deja estar hablando solo idiota

Zoro- ¿Que?

En esta ocasión Nami traía puesto nada mas un vestido naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, también con la banda pero usada como diadema

?- Miren que tenemos aquí

Luffy- Al fin, es el¡Suke! (ya sabemos que serie es esta, Suke no es tan parecido a dattebayo, pero Luffy la usa mucho como su contraparte en esta parte)

El misterioso sujeto era Shanks, usando un traje negro y un chaleco, también con la banda tapándole el ojo con las 3 cicatrices, pero el no tenia la cara tapada y por si tenían duda, tiene los 2 brazos

Shanks- Mi nombre es Red Haired Shanks, y seré su maestro, pero primero vamos a conocernos, díganme sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que no y sus sueños

Nadie dijo nada, sobre todo Zoro porque apenas entendía lo que sucedía

Nami- Porque no nos lo dice usted primero

Shanks- Bueno, ya les dije mi nombre, me gusta irme de parranda con mis amigos y a veces me pongo muy borracho y… (Viendo que sus alumnos se le quedaban viendo con cara de "What?") lo que no me gusta es la violencia, pero si me hacen enojara los voy a mandar al cara… (otra vez la cara) y bueno pues no tengo algún sueño, ahora ustedes

Luffy- Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, me gusta comer sobre todo carne y más si es gratis, lo que no me gusta es el agua, porque no se nadar, y mi sueño es ser el mejor ninja del mundo

Nami- Yo soy Nami, me gusta el dinero y las tangerinas y odio a este par de idiotas (Luffy y Zoro) y mi sueño es casarme con un sujeto atractivo y rico

Shanks- Otra de estas niñas en la edad de la punzada, que se le va a hacer…, y que hay de ti el de la cabeza de marimo (alga marina de color verde)

Zoro- Mi nombre es Rorona Zoro y no se que diablos estoy haciendo aquí

Shanks- Con que muy picudo, eh?

El ninja o pirata desapareció en un nube de humo, para reaparecer en un lugar algo extraño en una posición mas extraña

Shanks- ¡Mil años de dolor!

Colocándole varios dedos en el trasero Zoro fue lanzado al cielo como un cohete.

Zoro (recuperándose)- Ay, mi trasero… Que rayos¿Cuándo va a acabar esto¿Dónde diablos estoy?

De nueva cuenta el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, en esta ocasión Zoro vestía un uniforme de preparatoria, camisa blanca fajada y pantalones negros, estaba sentado en un pupitre en medio de un salón lleno de conocidos, vistiendo el mismo uniforme, excepto las chicas que traían mini faldas en vez del pantalón. Usopp y Luffy estaban jugando Yu-Gi-Oh (Por cierto con cartas muy débiles) pero no podían llegar a un vencedor por ser los 2 muy malos en el juego, Sanji como siempre estaba coqueteando con un grupo de chicas del salón, para ser precisos Vivi (la princesa de Arabasta) Porche (de los piratas de Foxy) Miss Valentine (Una de los Baroque) y Conis (La chava de la saga de Skypiea), pero en esta ocasión su encanto no resulto recibiendo fuertes bofetadas de cada una, Nami estafaba a Johnny y a Yozaku con falsas respuestas de exámenes (por cierto Nami cargaba una mochila con forma de Chopper) y finalmente Robin hablaba por su celular mientras dejaba que le pintaran las uñas este…, Mr. 2 Bon Clay? (diablos este sujeto me da risa y miedo)

Zoro- En serio quiero salir de aquí

En eso alguien aun mas conocido entro al aula…era Hawkeye, pero no el que conocía, este vestía un traje púrpura oscuro, con una corbata con una espada negra, sin el sombrero, sin armas y con lentes

Hawkeye- Muy bien tomen sus asientos, y mas vale que estén preparados para el examen o no dudare en reprobarlos

Zoro- ¿QUE?

Hawkeye- Señor Roronoa…, por que no trae ropa

Zoro- ¡Aaah!

Efectivamente, su uniforme había desaparecido misteriosamente dejándolo en traje de Adan

Hawkeye- Si esto fuera un sueño diría que no esta preparado

Zoro- Creo que es eso (azotándose contra el pupitre mientras todos se burlaban de el)

Anunciador- Y ahora vamos a unos comerciales

Zoro- ?

El espadachín se levanto, (y para suerte ya traía ropa) en esta ocasión se encontraba en una sala de alguna casa, sentado en un sillón viendo la televisión

Zoro- ¿Qué es esta cosa?... bueno este lugar no parece tan malo como los otros

Se percato que a su lado había un control, lo tomo y presiono un botón haciendo que la tele cambiara de canal

Zoro- Con que para esto sirve

Volvió a presionar el botón y noto a alguien conocido

Anunciador (otro)- Regresamos a la lectura del directorio telefónico de la ciudad de Nebrasca

En la pantalla solo aparecía una persona leyendo el directorio en un podio

Robin- John Smith 555-1543… John Smitherson 555-4873… John

Zoro- Esto puede tomar tiempo (cambiando el canal)

Ahora había cambiado a un infomercial protagonizado por…

Sanji- Con el nuevo "Korta-matic" usted podrá rebanar, triturar, cortar, pulverizar, licuar y hasta quitarle el hueso a las aceitunas solo con un botón

Nojiko (hermana de Nami)- No lo puedo creer, esto debe costar una fortuna

Sanji- Para nada, solo son 12 pequeños pagos de 100,000 B cada uno mas gastos de envíos, y si llama en este momento…

Zoro- No podía esperar mas de el (cambiando)

Esta vez solo se veía la imagen de un bosque, luego la cámara volteo y enfoco a lo que parecía ser Chopper en su Walk point, sin el sombrero y los pantaloncillos

Voz de una persona- El reno nariz azul, es una de las especies mas extrañas y casi extintas del planeta (sonido de escopeta cargada) por eso capturarlo será un trofeo único

Muchos disparos comenzaron a oírse, mientras el pobre animal corría dentro del bosque

Zoro- Esto ya no me gusta tanto (cambio)

Anunciador (el primero pero en otro canal)- Volvemos con "Friends"

Rachel y Monica estaban sentadas en el café discutiendo sobre un tema muy importante

Monica- Como pudiste acostar con Ross y con Joey… la misma noche¿en que estabas pensando?

Rachel- En quien lo hacia mejor

En eso entra a escena Phoebe seguida de Usopp

Zoro- ¿Qué rayos hace el ahí?

Phoebe- Hola chicas, quiero presentarles a mi nuevo novio

Usopp- Hola soy Usopp

Monica- Dime Usopp no te sentirías culpable si en la misma noche te acostaras con Phoebe y luego con su amiga (señalando a Rachel)

Usopp- Es un opción o solo una pregunta

Cambio. Ahora estaba en el canal del clima y por obvias relaciones Nami estaba ahí dando el clima

Nami- Hoy tendremos un día soleado libre de nubes, alcanzando temperaturas de 30° o más, así que salgan con ropa ligera y pónganse algo de bronceador

De repente comenzó a llover… dentro del estudio

Nami (saliendo de toma)- Muy bien quien esta jugando con mi Clima tact… con que quieren un poco de lluvia eh? Les daré algo que no olvidaran ¡Thunder Bolt Tempest!

Rayos comenzaron a verse en la pantalla hasta que uno golpeo la cámara cortando la transmisión y poniendo estática

Zoro- Porque no me sorprende esa actitud (cambio)

Ahora se veía la cara de Luffy corriendo, por alguna extraña razón

Luffy- Hola soy Monkey D. Luffy, bienvenidos a Backass (Baka + Jackass)

En eso la toma se abrió mostrando al pirata lanzándose de un avión a miles de metros de altura, solo que en vez de paracaídas llevaba un cohete atado a la espalda con el cual pretendía volar, pero al final todo resulto en una explosión de fuegos artificiales

Zoro- No es posible (cambio)

El cambio ahora fue mas drástico, las luces se apagaron totalmente dejando al espadachín en la oscuridad, luego las luces volvieron, mostrando que había vuelto a cambiar de lugar, Zoro estaba detrás de un enorme podio con un botón y un micrófono alado, frente a el había una pantalla dividida en 36 televisores (6 x 6) además de un sujeto con bigote de traje y corbata.

Sujeto- Bienvenidos a la segunda ronda de Jeopardy

Ahora Zoro estaba en un programa de concursos, midiendo sus conocimientos contra 2 de los personajes mas listos de la serie

Presentador (el mismo sujeto)- Recordemos el marcador antes de comenzar, tenemos a la cabeza a Nico Robin con $ 5,000, le sigue Ben Beckman con $ 2,300 y por ultimo Zoro que va un poco atrás con $ - 1,000

Zoro- ¿QUE? (asomándose al frente de su podio para ver que era cierto)

Presentador- Mas vale que te apresures Zoro, o al final vas a tener que darme esos mil dollares, jajajaja (riéndose de la broma) hablo en serio. Bueno veamos cuales son las categorías para esta ronda

En los televisores de hasta arriba salieron unas palabras

Presentador- Las categorías son: Anime y Manga, Quítate eso idiota¿Qué es esto?, Te dije que no metieras la mano ahí, Cosas que empiezan con X y Popuri; Nico eres la líder a si que tu empiezas

Nico Robin- Empezare con ¿Qué es esto? Por $200

Presentador (leyendo)- Así se le llama a una persona que comete una acción sumamente estupida

Ben Beckman (presionando el botón)- ¿Qué es un imbecil?

Presentador- No

Nico Robin (presionando)- ¿Qué es un idiota?

Presentador- No, Zoro quieres intentar

Zoro- Esto es estupido

Presentador- Recuerda las reglas, tienes que decirlo en forma de pregunta

Zoro- ¿Qué estas diciendo estupido?

Presentador- Correcto, ahora tu tienes el control Zoro y has reducido tu deuda

Zoro- Por milésima vez¿Que es esto?

Presentador- ¿Qué es esto? Por $ 1000 "Dicese de criaturas malignas que habitan en el infierno"

Zoro (golpeando el botón inconcientemente)- Por favor que alguien me diga ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Presentador- Correcto de nuevo

Zoro- Hay rayos (azotándose contra el podio)

Al volver a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en Jeopardy, sin en otro lugar, volteo a ver y vio reunidos a incontables personajes vestidos de traje mayormente empezando por todos los miembros de la tripulación del sombrero de paja, Luffy comía carne aunque no parecía el lugar apropiado, Sanji parecía querer aprovecharse de la situación abrazando a Nami y diciendo que se veía hermosa en el vestido que traia, Usopp y Chopper parecían estar llorando por alguna razón, mientras Robin los acompañaba tan tranquila como siempre (esta vez sin nada que leer), además también había otros mas como todos los villanos del Azul del este, Buggy, el capitan Kuro, Don Krieg, Arlong y Smoker, pero parecían no estar dispuestos a pelear, también todos sus amigos, como Kobi, Kaya y los piratas vegetales, Zeff, Patty, Nojiko, Genzo, Johnny, Yozaku (jadeo del escritor, y apenas comienzo), todos los Barrocos desde Crocodile hasta los Unlukies, claro que sin Robin, Vivi e Igaram que estaban por su parte con todos los personajes importares de Arabasta, la doctora Kureha, Dalton, Wapol, Montblanc Criket y los 2 monos que lo ayudan, Bellamy y sus piratas, Enel los priest de Skypiea y todos los de alla tambien, como Conis, su padre, Gan Fall, Wiper y todos los importantes de su tribu, Foxy y sus piratas, Shanks y los Red haired pirates y todos los personajes de relleno de ahí para atrás que quieran meter (no le sigo porque apenas acabe de ver la saga de Davy Back Fight y por eso no pongo mas) todos bien arreglados y algunos llorando

Pero además había muchos que Zoro no conocía, como Goku, Vegeta, Gohan (adolescente), Picolo de los cuales 3 no soportaban estar usando un traje ya que no era sus estilo; Naruto que no paraba de llorar y se sujetaba de una linda chica de cabello azulado y ojos plateados, la cual estaba muy sonrojada por este hecho y además jugaba con sus dedos índices (obviamente Hinata) además de Sasuke, Sakura la cual no dejaba de insinuarle cosas al joven Uchilla y Kakashi; Edward y Alphonse Elric, junto con Winry, la cual golpeo con una llave a Ed tras haber escuchado un comentario de su apariencia que le resulto ofensivo, pero halagador; los caballeros del zodiaco Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiru el cual argumentaba estar ciego pero tenia los ojos cerrados; Yoh Asakura, junto con su espíritu acompañante, Amidamaru, el cual no resistió estar parado mas por lo cual se acosto en medio pasillo, además de otros amigos shamanes; el Rave Master Haru Glory, Elie, Musica, los cuales junto a otros invitados trataban de definir que era Plue; Gingi Amano y Ban Mido, los Get Backers, que por desgracia iban en sus fachas de siempre por estar cortos de dinero; un joven estudiante Shu y su pequeña novia Chise, la cual traía la ropa un poco rasgada por haber destruido una ciudad hace media hora, así como otra pareja de estudiantes de otra escuela, Sagara, traía una bazooka y varias granadas en la mano por si algo pasaba, pero antes de hacer algo su acompañante, Chidori, le planto un golpe dejándolo inconciente; Un par de muchachos traían a sus mascotas, Ash, llevaba a su Pikachu, y Tai traía a su Agumon, así como otros 7 que traían a sus monstruos con terminación "mon"; 2 niños pequeños estaban sentados uno alado del otro, uno usaba una vestimenta negra con un gran moño blanco en le cuello, el detective mítico Loki, y el otro traía un pequeño traje azul con un moño rojo y lentes, el detective Conan, ambos no podían ver al otro sintiendo que había algo raro; en una parte se veía a un muchacho, Kyo, tratando de controlar a un niño rubio que debora un pescado crudo como si nada, Zatch bell; por otra parte había 3 chicas que no dejaban soltarse a un sujeto, aparente mente eran las chicas marioneta y Otaru; Yugi Moto, Joey, Tristan, Yami Yugi, Tea y hasta Kaiba con su cara de amargado de siempre (asi es no me equivoque, Yugi y Yami estaban por separado, no me pregunten como); había un tipo, Ichigo, el cual en un traje negro con larga falda, el cual veía a todos lados aterrado como si hubiera visto fantasmas en todo el lugar, como por ejemplo este tipo, Light y su acompañante Ryuk, el cual veía fijamente a todos con una libreta y una pluma; otra Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto la cual extrañamente llevaba un traje de hombre, aunque esto era entendible viendo a su acompañante, Li Shaoran, el cual llevaba un vestido rosa muy arreglado; Inuyasha, Kagome y el monje Miroku el cual iba por todo el lugar preguntándole a las chicas si les permitía tener un hijo de el, esto eventualmente seso cuando un gigantesco boomerang lo golpeo; y si uno mira con cuidado se puede ver a un sujeto con lentes y camisa y gorro de rayas rojas y blancas; finalmente afuera se habían quedado algunos que no pudieron entrar al lugar (aunque adentro no había espacio para mas)como Dorry y Broggy los gigantes de la saga de Little Garden de One Piece, Mazinger Z, los integrantes de Evangelion con todo y sus Evas y hasta Ultraman; y puedo seguir así mucho tiempo pero ya no se me ocurren mas series

Zoro- Muy bien¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

?- Zoro que tonterías estas diciendo, no recuerdas que día es hoy

Zoro- ¿Eh?

Volteo a ver a una chica en un vestido blanco con un velo que le cubria la cara y una flor rosa sobre el velo, a estas alturas se dio cuenta que el traia un traje negro, con una corbata verde oscura

Padre- Roronoa Zoro, tomas a esta chica para hacerla tu eterna esposa

Zoro- ¿QUE?

Le quito el velo y vio que era nada mas y nada menos que Tashigi

Tashigi- Zoro contesta

Padre- Tengo prisa, en 15 minutos se acaban los desayunos en McRonalds, así que tomare eso como un "si", y tu Tashigi, la misma pregunta pero al revés

Tashigi- Acepto

Padre- Si no hay nadie que se oponga a esto yo los declaro…

?- ALTO AHÍ

Zoro- Uff (apenas estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba, eso fue un alivio)

?- No permitiré que Zoro se case con alguien que no sea yo, aunque se me parezca mucho

Zoro volteo y vio que efectivamente, esa chica era Kuina pero crecida (como Tashigi mas o menos pero con ropa casual y extrañamente con una flor igual a la de Tashigi en el pelo)

Tashigi (acercándose)- Como te atreves a hacerme esto, no dejare que arruines mi boda

Kuina- Y yo no dejare que te cases con el

De esta manera las 2 comenzaron a pelar en medio del pasillo, haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres se acercaran para ver una de sus fantasías cumplirse, por desgracia todos los que tenían pareja, recibieron una buena paliza

Naruto- Vaya, nunca me espere esto, dattebayo

Jiraya- Ni yo, esto si que es bueno

Naruto- Ero senin, que hace aquí, a usted no lo invitaron a la boda

Jiraya- Lo se, pero esto es buen material para mi siguiente libro

Padre- Alto, por que no dejamos que el novio decido

Zoro- Hijo de… (tras haber recibido la "bolita")

El espadachín no sabia que hacer, todo mundo lo veía, esperando una respuesta, en eso en su hombro derecho le apareció una pequeña Tashigi con una túnica blanca, alas y aureola

Tashigi angel- Vamos Zoro, solo deja que tu corazón hable

Entonces otra Tashigi angel, le apareció en el otro hombro

Tashigi angel 2- Si, tu corazón te dirá la verdad

Zoro- Hey no se supone que debe ser una buena y la otra mala

Tashigi angel- Lo que pasa es que yo soy el angel de Tashigi y ella es de Kuina

Kuina angel- Así es, no ves yo no traigo lentes

Zoro- Además no deberían ser imágenes mías

Kuina angel- Lo que pasa es que nuestras contra partes se los llevaron de fiesta

Zoro- ¿Que?

En eso aparecieron todos los que faltaban, Tashigi demonio, estaba besuqueándose con Zoro demonio y Kuina demonio seduciendo sensualmente a Zoro angel

Zoro- Basta todos ustedes desaparezcan

Moviendo las manos todos las representaciones se esfumaron menos una, un pequeño Luffy en su hombro

Zoro- Y tu que Luffy eres el bueno o el malo (ya que era como el original)

Pequeño Luffy- Yo soy el original, lo que pasa es que use el 3er gear contra Naruto y Goku por un tazón de sopa, y pues así quede

Zoro- Dios esto solo empeora¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Luffy- ¿Por qué no usas la puerta de salida?

Zoro- Luffy eso es… (Voltea y ve una puerta que dice "Fin del sueño") diablos

Sin dudarlo el espadachín corre hacia la puerta dejando a todos atrás, para finalmente despertar en su mundo en el Going Merry, con la tripulación del sombrero de paja

Zoro- Al fin todo acabo (se paro y noto algo en la mano) ¿Una flor?

FIN

Notas: Espero les haya gustado mi 1er one shot, al cual le dedique mucho, si en la ultima escena no conocen a todos esos personajes, no los culpo, sinceramente me pase de la raya pero también les abro todo un nuevo mundo de personajes para aquellos que estén buscando un anime con el cual pasar el rato, todas son buenas series. Lo ultimo, de quien creen que era la flor del final, de Kuina? de Tashigi?


End file.
